Behind closed doors
by RosesAreOrange
Summary: Thalia is spending the week of the Summer Solace in camp, whilst Artemis visits Olympus. She looks after the girls, and takes part in activites. But, behind closed doors her secret relationship has began. Unfortunately all weeks have a Sunday...
1. Sunday

**This is my newest multi chapter fanfiction. I know I still haven't finished I liked you before so why'd you change, and I've only just started Di Angelo, but I had to write this down and get it published before someone else did.**

**This is a different view on Thalico, so I hope you enjoy it. **

**WARNING – May contain T rated chapters in the future. You've been warned!**

'Nico!' I shouted, running across the dining pavilion. Of course, everyone turned to stare at me, as I tried to get passed all of the tables. At the Hades table Nico looked up, and his lips twitched slightly as he spotted me. He just managed to stand up in time, as I jumped onto him and threw my arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly. He stumbled backwards slightly but I soon felt his arms wrap around my waist. I knew he was embarrassed, hugging me in front of the whole camp, but I did love to embarrass him. And vice versa. It's always been like that, since we became friends.

As I clung to him, breathing in the familiar smell, I began to think back to when we actually became friends. It was years ago. About a year after we'd found him. Of course, he eventually had to forgive Percy, and accept the fact Bianca was gone. And as Nico knew no-one else in camp, he and Percy eventually became friends. Well sort of. Nico wasn't the most social person at the best of times. But, whenever I visited camp he hung out with Percy, Annabeth and I. But, that was years ago, when I'd first joined the hunters. It seemed like a million summers ago. Annabeth and Percy had left for college a while back, as well as Clarisse, Travis and Katie.

So, Nico and I had hung out together on my visits, and soon enough we became close friends. Of course, if Annabeth had been there I probably wouldn't have jumped on him. But, I was still a little shaken up after the battle, and I desperately needed to see a familiar face, even if it was Nico's. I would like to have seen Jason, as we hadn't spent much time together. But, he was away on a quest. I was happy enough to see Nico though, I was getting lonely on the hunt, with Bianca and Zoe were both gone. And I was sure the new recruits didn't like me being the lieutenant.

Finally coming back to earth I released Nico suddenly, and jumped back a few steps.

'Sorry.' I smiled. 'It's good to see you, it's been so long.'

I looked him up and down. Taking in his black cargo trousers, his black scuffed converse, and his loose grey t shirt. His raven coloured hair was falling into his eyes, and his skin seemed paler that usual.

He chuckled lightly, and I realised he must have noticed my 'Death to Barbie's t-shirt. But, as he opened his mouth to respond he was interrupted by a loud cough.

We both turned to see Lady Artemis, standing behind me, with the rest of the hunters. I immediately noticed the look she was giving to me, and sidestepped away from Nico. I'd forgotten Artemis was with us, and I'd also forgotten that I was in charge of the rest of the hunters for the week. I'd just been so excited to finally come back to camp, that my responsibilities had slipped my mind.

Then, the goddess turned to face Chiron, who bowed in respect.

'Chiron, I trust it is fine for my hunters to stay at camp for the week? As we arranged, in advance.' She asked, formally. I'd always found it odd that she stayed in the form of a twelve year old. It sounded ridiculous when she came out with long words, and she looked like a child. But, of course she was my guardian and I respected her greatly.

'Of course Lady Artemis.' Chiron nodded, from his wheelchair. 'We welcome the young ladies with open arms.'

I could practically feel the glares the campers were giving us. They hated the hunters coming to stay, and vice versa. I think I was the only hunter who was actually anticipating the coming week. The others had complained for weeks before the visit and all the way to camp in Apollo's bus. This needless to say made me feel extremely sick, as I still hadn't gotten over my fear of heights.

The goddess nodded curtly. She then turned to face me, looking as expressionless as ever. 'Lieutenant Thalia, you are to mentor the girls, until my return.'

'Of course, my Lady.' I nodded. 'It will be both an honour and a pleasure.'

Nico sniggered beside me, obviously amused at my formal response. So, I elbowed him in the ribs, but Lady Artemis chose to ignore him.

'I hope you will not be side tracked, during this week.' She said, in a somewhat sarcastic tone. Before glancing at Nico, and then looking into my eyes. After a few moments, she continued. 'Nevertheless, enjoy you stay here.'

With that, she turned on her heel and without warning, disappeared in a flash of blinding light. Everyone on the pavilion shielded their eyes, ensuring they did not see the goddess's true form.

After an awkward silence of about a minute, the conversation between the campers began again. And soon enough, it was just a mess of voices all shouting to be heard, as campers from different cabins yelled to each other.

I glanced over to the Zeus table, half expecting to see Jason. But, I then remembered he had gone to find a possible half-blood, with Leo and Piper. I chuckled as I thought of how Leo had tried to flirt with me, on my last visit. But, I'd ended up shocking him within ten minutes. Needless to say he didn't bother me for the rest of the week.

I moved towards the hunters, mentally rolling my eyes. These recruits were inexperienced and big headed. They seemed to want to flaunt the fact that they were immortal, rather than appreciate it. I secretly thought that half of them would end up quitting because of boys. But my thoughts were interrupted, as I was about to leave the pavilion, when Nico grabbed my arm.

'Where are you going?' He asked.

'To the Artemis' cabin.' I replied. 'I'm in charge of the girls.'

I watched Nico try to suppress and smirk. 'Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realise you were they're mother.'

I elbowed him roughly in the ribs. 'Like I said, I'm in charge.'

Nico merely tugged my arm, and pulled me away.

'They'll be fine.' He said reassuringly.

Shrugging, I followed Nico over to his table and sat down beside him. Realising the girls were still huddled together in the corner, I'd drawn yet more attention to myself.

'Girls!' I yelled. 'Just sit down at that table, and order whatever you want.' I pointed to the empty table reserved for the huntresses, and the plopped down opposite Nico. A lot of the campers stared at us in confusion. You were only supposed to sit at your parents table. We were disobeying the rules, but Chiron had already disappeared. So, we just ignored everyone, and talked through dinner.

'So, you've got a week here?' Nico asked, as we strolled to the lake.

'It looks like it.' I grinned, looking at the Strawberry fields in the distance. 'I desperately need a break.'

Nico chuckled.

We sat down on the edge of the lake, our feet in the cool blue water. I kicked my legs back and forth gently, causing small ripples. The cool autumn sun wasn't warming the water enough to swim in the lake. So, it was fairly quiet. Only a few of the older campers were dotted around, trying to soak up the last of the sun.

I suddenly felt tears on my cheeks. I wiped my hand across my eyes, trying to stop the tears, but my hand was covered in eyeliner when I checked it.

'Thals, what's wrong?' Nico asked, as he looked at my blackened cheeks.

I turned away, and wiped my eyes in my top, mumbling 'I'm fine.'

I think he understood, and wordlessly he pulled me to my feet. We wandered back to his cabin, and Nico invited me in. I knew I shouldn't have accepted, but I did. I didn't care that I was a hunter, all alone with a boy. I just thought of myself as a normal teenager, needing a friend. And a familiar face.

**REVIEW & AS ALWAYS, FEEL FREE TO PM ME!**


	2. Monday

I stepped cautiously out of the shower, shivering immediately. I wasn't used to it. Usually being outside all day, we hunters kept our thick parka's on. I had been so shocked when I'd taken it off, and realised just how much colder it was, in camp, in the winter.

I shuffled into my room, thanking the gods that as lieutenant I was permitted to have my own room. I was making the most off it. Meaning, my clothes from yesterday were lying in a heap on the floor, and the bag I'd brought was still not unpacked. I loved having freedom, and having no-one telling me what to do. So, I pulled on my thick white bath robe, and began to dry my hair with a towel. Then, I hit play on my iPod, the sound blasting from the small speaker it was attached to. 

I felt good. After almost having a breakdown yesterday, I'd decided to take it easy. So, again relishing in the fact I had no responsibilities, I swam in the lake all morning. It had been so peaceful, as everyone else had been in their activities. It was such a relief to finally have some time alone to think.

Then after drip drying on the grass alongside the lake, I'd wandered through the forest, all the way to Zeus' fist. I'd spent some time there, thinking about my dad, my mom, and Jason. Then I returned to camp, ate a late lunch, and slept right through the afternoon.

I was supposed to be meeting Nico before dinner, so we could eat together again, and then go down to the campfire. So, I rubbed off what was left of my smudged eyeliner and, reapplied it, along with a lick of mascara, and touch of chapstick.

The colder weather was seriously damaging my lips, I'd thought to myself. I then realized how much I sounded like a daughter of Aphrodite, and almost rubbed it off. But I decided against it when I saw just how cracked my lips were. So, I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black long sleeved thin jumper, and a large woolly grey cardigan. I then shoved on my black converse, and leaving my clothes strewn all over the room, I headed to the dining pavilion.

It was practically empty when I got there, so I wandered around looking at the images carved into the large marble pillars. It was clear that one of the Hephaestus campers had carved in the detailed scenes. A lot of them were from the battle, and I cringed, as I saw some of the now deceased campers, in their final fight. Just as I spotted one of Annabeth, I felt someone's breath of my neck.

I turned around, and saw Nico standing over me. I had to look up to see his face, and I realised he was no longer the ten year old I'd rescued, he was about three inches taller than me!

'How old are you, Nico?' I asked. Wondering how much he'd aged since I'd joined the hunters.

'Oh, about...' he began, thinking. '96 I'd say.'

'Haha.' I replied sarcastically, but giving into the grin that was spreading across my face.

'About 16 and a half.' He nodded.

I couldn't believe he was now older than me, I should have been in my mid twenties, and Nico should have been an old man by then. But, I was still paused, a day away from sixteen, whilst Nico and everyone else slowly crept past me.

Wordlessly, he followed me over to Hades table. I'd decided that I deserved a break from the girls, and I didn't want to sit alone at the Zeus table. I also didn't like watching Nico sit alone, so...two birds one stone.

So, basically we sat, we talked and we laughed. Then, after we'd finally finished, we followed the small crowd of campers down to the camp fire. The flames were small and feeble, but they were rising higher and higher, as more people trickled in. Nico and I chose to sit right at the back, on a large log. Nobody chose to sit next to us, but most of the campers were younger than us anyway. I was glad to be left alone, but it was nice to know I wasn't completely alone.

The campfire was exactly as it had always been. The flames continually rising higher with each song. But, the flames peaked in the last song. It was a sad song written about the battle that had taken place a few years before. It mentioned Silena's last stand, and various other parts which I didn't like to think about.

It felt like I was reliving the whole thing, again. All of the campers stood as the opening bars were played. But, I didn't know the lyrics. Nico did, and he began singing them quietly, as he rose. I stood with him, and listened intently to the lyrics, thinking about the lives that had unnecessarily been lost. But, about half way through, tears began to well in my eyes. Couldn't help it, and every time I tried to stop I couldn't.

Then, I felt Nico's hand slip into mine, and he pulled me a little closer. He squeezed my hand, with his own, and I sobbed into his shoulder.  
>The song ended, symbolizing the end of the campfire, and the campers left in crowds. Nico and I stayed a lot longer through.<p>

We continued to sit on the log, staring at the flames until they were merely embers. I eventually calmed down enough to stop crying, but I didn't let go of Nico's hand. It was so warm and comforting in my own.

'We should probably go back to our cabins now.' he finally whispered. I reluctantly agreed, and followed him back to the Artemis cabin. When he let go of my hand, I felt a little bit disappointed. But, I told myself I just missed the comfort he had been providing. 

But, I'm not so sure anymore.

**I RE-EDITED THIS A LITTLE. NONE OF THE WORDS HAVE BEEN TOUCHED, JUST THE LAYOUT. THE PARAGRAPHS WERE NOT DISTINGUISHED ENOUGH.**


	3. Tuesday

I yawned contently as I rolled over, stretching my arms. I slowly opened my eyes, and squinted at the clock on my bedside table. 10:22am, it read.

I smiled widely, since I'd been back at camp, I'd done a lot more sleeping than usual. It was only my fourth day back, but it felt like I'd never left. I couldn't believe I only had three days left; I was already over half way through my visit. As I realized this I began to regret sleeping late, but I remembered the night before when I'd stayed up late talking to Nico, and I realized I hadn't wasted any time. Besides, I spent most of my time with Nico, and as he slept in late anyway, it shouldn't make a difference, as I'd only be waiting for him.

I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed, shivering again. Camp had been so cold that week, it felt like it was dropping ten degrees each day. I poked my head into the girls dormitory only to see they'd all left. I breathed a sigh of relied when I noticed they'd all made their beds and tidied up. I felt proud, as I turned the shower on.

I turned the face the large ornate mirror hanging from the wall. I took in my appearance. I'd gotten in so late the night before that I'd just gone straight to bed. I looked down at my clothes. I'd just managed the take off my shoes and coat, and so had ended up wearing a thick sweater and skinny jeans to bed. My eye make was all smudged, and my hair was sticking up, as I hadn't brushed the hairspray out, and it had now set in a new wacky style.

I grabbed my toothbrush, and vigorously scrubbed my teeth, smiling st the freshness I then felt. I also, scrubbed my face, managing to get off all of the makeup. After, quickly stripping off, and shivering for a few seconds I jumped under the streaming hot water.

After a long shower, I felt so much better. I eventually got out, and towel dried my hair. After deciding it was dry enough, I slapped on a lick of eyeliner and some mascara, and raided my wardrobe. I dug out a long sleeve green day top from the back of the closet, a pair of grey skinny jeans, and a pair of converse. I was about to leave when I realized it was cold outside, so I grabbed my thick grey cardigan and my bag, and headed out.

The camp was fairly quiet, as it was a weekend, and so close to Christmas many people had gone home for the holidays. So, the majority of campers left were older, or didn't have a family to return to. Like me, and Nico. As I crossed to his cabin, I noticed how a few of the Aphrodite campers were busy stringing lights up. I chuckled lightly, but continued walking. I knocked loudly on Nico's door, and waited impatiently tapping my foot.  
>He soon opened the door, his hair was a mess, but he'd gotten dressed. He was wearing black skinny jeans, converse and a thick hoody. He smiled and got out of the way, and I stepped into his cabin.<p>

'Ready?' he asked, grabbing his phone of the sofa arm.

'For what?' I asked, puzzled.

'A trip to new York.' he grinned.

'What?' I asked.

'I'm going to shadow travel us to New York. To go shopping for Christmas.'

'Have you got permission?' I asked.

'No.' he winked. 'That's why we're shadow travelling.'

For a moment doubt crossed my mind, but then I realised I only had two days left in camp. So I decided to make the most of it.

Without saying anything, I reached for his outstretched hand, and held on tightly as we submerged into darkness.

The shadows were cold, and monstrous sounds were coming from all sides. I clung tightly to Nico, in fear, burying my face in his chest. I felt reassured as his strong arms wrapped around my waist. I stumbled a little as we landed on the pavement, but Nico was still holding on to me, and he steadied my easily.

'It takes a little practice.' he smiled, down at me.

I chuckled lightly, trying to mask my embarrassment. Nico seemed unaffected though. I thought he'd have teased me a little, but he must have realised just how scared I'd been. I took a deep breath, and finally looked up at him.

I made the mistake of looking straight into his almost black eyes, vaguely noticing the colour contrast between his skin and eyes. My eyes travelled downwards, to his pale unmarked skin on his neck. I licked my lips, and continued studying his body. His muscular arms were extended, clearly still holding me up. I spent very little time admiring his muscles, before I looked down at his chest. I felt my cheeks redden as I noticed just how close were standing. Our chests were pressed together, and I could feel Nico's abs through my shirt. I watched my chest rising and falling rapidly whilst Nico's breathing was much more relaxed.

'Are you ok?' Nico asked in a concerned tone, obviously worried at my lack of speech.

I reluctantly lifted my head, and faced the Son of Hades once more.

I half smiled, trying to reassure him. But, my eyes once again began wondering. They followed his jaw line, from ear to ear and back again, before resting on his pale red lips. I silently wondered what Nico tasted like. Death perhaps? But then again, what would death taste like. I tried but I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away. His lips were taunting me. I needed to feel them pressed against my own. Were they as cold as his touch?

Suddenly without warning I stood on my tip toes, leant in and crashed my lips against his. It was like an explosion in my stomach, my lips felt as if they were on fire. His lips were as soft as butter, and he tasted like peppermint. I was about to pull away, when I felt Nico move his head slightly, and begin kissing back. It felt a million times better. He dominated the kiss immediately, lifting me a few centimetres off the ground, as my hands flew to his hair. We then broke away, desperately needing air.

But then I suddenly remembered, my oath, the hunters, Lady Artemis, and I untangled myself quickly. I felt dirty, and like my skin was crawling. Tears began pooling in my eyes, and I turned on my heel, and fled.

I ran as fast as I could, my lungs were ready to explode. I couldn't breathe properly as I was crying so hard. Nico's shouts had long become silence, and I was glad I could no longer hear them. I know he'd followed me for a few blocks, but I know he'd given up, despite the fact he could have caught up with me easily. I didn't know where I was going; I wasn't even sure how I was going to get back to camp. But I didn't care; I just needed to get away from Nico, and the mistake I'd made.


	4. Wednesday

I made it back to camp. I hope Nico didn't worry too much about me. I'm strong enough to handle myself. I don't blame Nico, for yesterday. I blame myself. I was the one who jumped on him. I made the first move, he merely kissed me back.

I'd been avoiding him, all day. I knew he wanted to talk. He wanted to reassure me and talk about it. But, I couldn't. I wasn't ready.

So, instead of staying in my cabin, or going to activities, I'd snuck off this morning. I'd waited until breakfast was almost over, when only the late risers were around, and headed over to the dining pavilion. I grabbed enough food to last the day, threw it in my backpack, and headed out into the woods.

I walked for about an hour, just wandering around. I didn't see anyone or anything; I'd taken my bow and arrows just in case. But the only sign of life, was faint giggling I'd heard when I'd first entered the woods. Probably some campers making out. I didn't stop to find out.

In fact, I didn't stop until I reached Zeus's fist. I don't know why I stopped there. I wasn't even sure how I'd found it. But, it just felt right. My mom was gone, Jason was on a quest, I wasn't speaking to Nico, I'd betrayed Lady Artemis, and Annabeth was miles away, in college. I felt like the only person I could turn to, was my dad.

'Hi dad.' I mumbled. 'It's me, Thals.'

As I began speaking, I got more confident.

'I'm having a little bit of a problem. I know that I became a hunter, because of Luke's betrayal. But, I think I've found a guy, who's different...' I hesitated.

'I know Lady Artemis is my sister, and I made an oath. But, I'm not sure what I want my future to be anymore. I mean, Annabeth has gone off to college. She's in a serious relationship with a boy who loves her, more than anything in the world. They'll probably get married in a few years, and start their own family.'

I looked up at the clouds, and sighed.

'I wonder if that's the future I want too. A life with someone special. A normal life for a change. A life where I'm not a tree, immortal or on the run. Maybe I could go to college, stay in one place for a while. I keep imagining myself, dating Nico. I know he's a son of Hades.'

With that, the sky rumbled with thunder.

'But, he is different. I know he is. He's been through so many things, like me. He too has lost a sibling and his mortal parent. I know Jason is back, but I never see him. Im not sure if that makes it worse, or better. But he was gone for so long. It's like digging out an old pair of shoes, you still love them, but they don't feel the same anymore.'

'He also lost years of his life. He was trapped in the Lotus lair for years, just like I was trapped as a tree. He understands me. We share so much in common. But, I don't know if we'd work. If I knew, we'd be together with no problems, I'd leave the hunters now. But, I guess that's the thing with relationships. Nothing is certain. I love him. But, I'm not in love with him. But, with time, maybe I would. It's a risk. One, I'm not sure I'm ready to take.'

'But in 10 years time, I'll still be 15, and he'll be in his twenties. How can I be certain that he's not my soul mate? What if he's married with kids by then, and I'm still a hunter. I can't stay fifteen forever. If I give up on him now, how do I know I won't fall in love ever again. How do I know this isn't my last chance? '

I looked down at my battered converse, and smiled sadly.

'But, how can I leave the hunters. After all they've done for me? Lady Artemis is my sister, and guardian. She has cared for me, when no-one else has. I need her support and guidance. I just don't know how much longer, I can go on. I need to make a decision by Sunday. Before, we leave.'

With that, I stood up.

'Thanks for listening, dad.' I murmured, glancing up at the afternoon sky.

So, I began wandering back through the woods. I wasn't worried about finding my way back to camp. I knew I would get back eventually, and I was busy thinking things through.

I eventually emerged in the strawberry fields, nibbling a bread roll I'd taken that morning. It was getting dark, clearly dinner had already ended, and the campfire was over. I knew Nico would be the only one worrying. It was not unusual for the hunters to miss dinner.

I was kind of hungry. I hadn't eaten much, just a few snacks here and there. So, I decided just to take the food with me, and eat it later.

First, I had business to attend to. I still wasn't ready to make a decision, but I didn't matter at that moment.

I crossed the fields, trying to avoid standing on the plants. I could see and hear Katie screaming her head off, as Travis tried to get to her, standing on the crops as he walked. I chuckled a little. They'd been dating for years, they were actually in college together, but at the moment they were back for the week. Katie liked to keep an eye on the crops, whenever she could.

I kept walking, they obviously hadn't noticed me. They were being very loud considering it was after dark. If they weren't careful the harpies would get them.

With that in mind, I jogged past the pavilion, and stopped in front of the familiar cabin. Then with a glance at the cabin opposite, I climbed the steps.

**WHICH CABIN IS IT?**

**ZEUS? ARTEMIS? HADES? ...APHRODITE?**


	5. Thursday

I tapped the door lightly, and then jumped back. It was almost like I was scared for it to be answered. I was waiting for a few minutes, wondering whether I was making the right decision. But as I was about to turn around, the door swung open.

Nico stood there, in the doorway.

His hair was a mess, his clothes a little creased and his eyes were heavy. I guessed he'd just woken up. He'd probably been shadow travelling. I knew how tired it made him. I silently wandered if he'd been shadow travelling more often over the past few days.

I hadn't seen him at meal times, or in the activities. Of course he could just been hanging out in his cabin; avoiding me.

'Oh.' He muttered, as he saw me.

I looked up at him, and stepped forward slightly.

He raised his eyebrows at me, expecting me to say something.

Instead, I threw myself at him, and smashed my lips against his.

I was about to pull away, but Nico then wrapped his arms around me tightly and began kissing back. He tasted like vanilla and peppermint. But, far too soon I had to pull away for air.

'You sure?' Nico mumbled, staring into my eyes.

I nodded, and tightened my grip around his neck. With that he pulled me for another kiss. My eyes clamped shut, and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I felt Nico carry me into his cabin; I had forgotten we were on the porch, where everyone could see us.

I was still a hunter, this was forbidden. But, at that moment I couldn't care less.

Nico kicked the door shut behind us, and pushed me up against the back of the door.

We broke apart to breathe, but after a few seconds I pulled Nico back towards me. He closed the gap between us, and I twisted my fingers into his hair. Nico tilted his head and deepened the kiss, and our tongues began to fight for dominance.

It was like all of the feelings we'd kept pent up were finally being released.

Nico's lips left my neck and he began peppering my neck with kisses. His lips travelled from the base of my neck up to my jaw-line. He then began sucking my skin softly.

I sighed contently, before gently pushing Nico off.

If he continued I'd end up with a hickey (love-bite) and that would cause a lot of problems with the girls.

'If I get a hickey the girls will ask so many questions.' I murmured.

Nico chuckled softly. 'Oh yeah, the girls.'

'Yeah...' I nodded.

A silence fell between us. I tensed, as I knew he'd ask the one question I was desperate for him not to.

'So what's the deal with this whole thing?' He asked, placing me on the ground.

I mentally screamed, I knew he'd want to know. I guess he had a right to know what I had decided, right?

'Thals...come on.' Nico pressed, his eyes boring into mine.

'Nico...' I began, detangling myself from his arms, and pushing past him.

'No Thals. I need to know what's going on.' He interrupted me, following me over to the sofa.

He sat on the arm of the sofa, and looked down expectantly at me.

I took a deep breath, and murmured. 'I can't make up my mind up, Nico.

My eyes were focused on a small knot in the wooden floor.

'I used to love the hunters, but now I'm so sure how I feel about the whole thing. I mean, some days are great...but some aren't. It's like being immortal makes up for all the years I missed; being stuck as a tree. But, I have to watch the world age around me. I have to watch people who are special to me, get older.'

I paused, and looked up at Nico.

'I made an oath, one I'm not sure I can break. But, I already have. I don't know if I can just leave. After everything Lady Artemis has done for me. It would be hard.'

Nico had remained silent throughout my explanation. His eyes were focused on the hem of his shirt, where his fingers were attacking a small hole in the fabric.

I reached over, and took Nico's hand, squeezing it gently.

'But, then there's you.' I smiled softly,

'Nico, every time I'm with you I just want to forget my oath, become mortal again and grow old with you. You make me feel like my mixed up past is okay, because you've suffered too.' I paused, as Nico finally turned to face me. I looked into his eyes, and smiled weakly. ' I feel like we fit.'

Nico returned the small smile, and I continued.

'I love you. But, I'm not in love with you...yet.' I sighed. 'But, with time, who knows? Maybe it could happen. Maybe we could work.'

Nico moved closer to me, and squeezed my hand.

'I want to be able to decide Nico. But, I can't.' I choked out, tears finally beginning to fill my eyes.

'I love you, but I can't just walk away from the only family I've ever had, because there is no guarantee this will work.' I sniffed, trying to calm down, but failing.

Nico pulled me in closer, and I sobbed softly into his chest. I felt his arms wrap tightly around me, and he began rubbing small circled on my back.

'Shhh, Thals, it's ok.' He whispered. 'You don't have to decide. Not yet anyway. I love you too, and I want the chance to fall in love with you.' He paused. 'But, I understand that the hunters are the only stability you've had in your life.'

'So...what now?' I sniffed, looking up at him.

'Well, what Artemis doesn't know can't hurt her. Can it?' Nico smiled, kissing my lips softly.

I chuckled lightly, and smiled up at him.

He grinned too, and pulled me in for another kiss.


	6. Friday

I groggily opened my eyes, and took in my surroundings. I was met by black walls, dim lighting and what felt like a cold leather sofa on my back. I realised that I wasn't in the Artemis cabin. I rubbed my eyes and sat up fully, apparently it was a sofa I'd been sleeping on. I kicked a thin blanket off my legs and ran my fingers through my hair. Nico was asleep on the sofa opposite, his right arm dangling over the edge, his hand brushing the floor. He looked so peaceful, I decided not to wake him, and I crept to the bathroom.

I looked in the bathroom mirror, kind of surprised Nico actually had a mirror. But, I was absorbed with my makeup, which had smudged across my face. My eyeliner and mascara had turned me into a panda, and I quickly dampened some tissue with cold water and scrubbed my eyes. Eventually I gave up, as the toilet paper was breaking apart in my hands.

I sat on the toilet lid and ran my fingers through my hair. I silently wondered how to get out, the girls would notice I wasn't there when they woke up, which should have been around about that time. I glanced around the room, and noticed the window above the radiator. It was obvious I couldn't go out through the front door, people were already suspicious, and if I appeared from the Hades Cabin first thing in the morning, looking like I'd just woken up, and wearing yesterdays crinkled up clothes, I was sure people would be convinced we were dating, or doing a lot more.

Silently, I managed to clamber out of the window, barefoot I might add. I wasn't sure where my flip flops had ended up, but the dew covered grass was cold on my toes as I ran back to the Artemis cabin.

It was pretty easy to sneak in, as the door was unlocked, but getting past the sleeping girls was harder. Some of them were starting to stir, but it helped that I was barefoot. I managed to get into my private room without waking anyone, and as soon as the door clicked shut I breathed a sigh of relief.

I made my way to the small bathroom, and turned the shower on. As it began warming up, I dug around in my wash bag, until I found my make-up remover. I immediately started rubbing the black mess off my eyes, and gave the rest of my face a quick once over as well. I then stripped off the day before's clothes, and hopped into the now warm shower.

After about ten minutes of just standing under the warm water, I finally decided it was time to actually use some shampoo and soap. I reluctantly had to leave the shower when I was done, and I shivered as I wrapped a fluffy white towel around my shoulders. I could thuds and voices as I re-entered my room, and assumed the girls were starting to get up. I dug around in my draw until I found a black t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. I shoved the clothes on, and grabbed a pair of converse not even bothering to undo the laces.

As I towel dried my hair, I thanked the gods it was short. It was easy to style, as all it took was a quick run through with a brush first thing in the morning. Then, I made my way back to the bathroom. The top corner of the mirror was still coated in a thin layer of steam, from the warmth of the shower water.

I closed my left eye, grabbed the eyeliner from the edge of the sink and painted on a perfect black line. I then did the same with my right eye, and then topped it off with a lick of mascara. Giving my hair a run through with a comb, I decided I looked presentable and left the bathroom. My room was a total mess, and the bed hadn't been made from two days before, but I continued walking, and just shut the door on the bomb-site.

I greeted the girls that were up, and ignored the ones who were still sleeping in. I knew what it felt like to have this week off, I understood why they were still in bed.

I informed Tasha, my second in command, that I would be out all day, and then left. I ran behind the cabin, and walked behind the rest of the cabins, until I got to Nico's. I climbed through the bathroom window again, and re-appeared in Nico's living room. He was still asleep, so I had to creep in again. I folded up the blanket on the couch and flipped over the pillow I had got covered in make-up.

'You're up early.' Nico mumbled.

I turned around and smiled at him.

'Sorry, did I wake you?'

'I think so, but don't worry.' He replied, struggling to keep his eyes open.

I wandered into the kitchen area, and opened the fridge, pulling out a packet of bacon.

'You've changed.' Nico observed, as I found a frying pan.

'Yeah, I went back to the cabin. I had to go out through your bathroom window though, sorry.'

'It's fine.' He chuckled. 'What did the girls say, when you got back?'

'I don't think they'd noticed I'd gone, to be honest.' I smiled. 'They were asleep when I got back.'

I could hear Nico shuffling around on the sofa, probably dragging himself into a sitting position.

I decided the bacon was cooked enough, and split in onto two plates. Then, I managed to find some bread on one of the shelves, and i popped it into the toaster.

I put the dishes in the sink, and poured two glasses of orange juice whilst I waited for the toast to cook.

When it finally did, I buttered it quickly and began cutting the slices.

Suddenly Nico's breath was hot on my neck. I felt his hands wrap around my waist, and his lips travel to the nape of my neck.

'What are you doing today?' He asked.

'Well i was going to spend the day with you.' I replied, nonchalantly.

'Cool.' He murmured against my neck, before I spun around and pulled him in for a kiss.


	7. Saturday

I woke up smiling. But, as soon as I realised the day, a frown replaced my grin. It was Saturday. Artemis would be coming to get me in less than 24 hours. By nightfall, I would be miles away. Miles away from Nico.

I looked over at him. He was fast asleep on the opposite sofa, again. After a great day at the beach yesterday, not the camp one of course, we'd returned to his cabin and watched a couple of DVD's. I guess I must have fallen asleep on the couch there, again.

I rubbed my eyes and pulled myself up. It was cold in the cabin this early, and I could feel the Goosebumps on my arms as I crept over to Nico.

'Morning.' I whispered into his ear, peppering his lips with soft kisses.

'Hey.' He managed, opening his eyes.

'Come on sleepy head. Get up.' I coaxed, moving my lips slowly down is neck. 'It's my last day.'

He looked up at me, and scowled. Then, without a word he pushed me off him and got up.

I watched perplexed as he pulled a can of Coke out of the fridge and started chugging it down.

'Isn't it a little early for soda?' I asked, raising my eyebrows.

'So?' He snapped.

'What's your problem?' I questioned, raising my voice slightly.

'I haven't got a problem.' He scoffed.

'Fine, whatever.' I replied, grabbing my shoes and heading for the door. 'I'm not going to let you ruin my last day.'

'Of course not, how rude of me! How can I possibly be angry with you on your last day!' He yelled slamming the can down on the counter.

'How inconsiderate of me, to be a little bit annoyed. I should not be angry on this day, the day before you leave me for gods know how long. The day before you take you and your immortal friends leave, and return when I'm...what? Eighteen, nineteen, maybe? We'll never speak of this little 'fling' again. You'll disappear into safety, whilst I'm left here...alone...again.'

'Nico, we've talked about this.' I sighed. 'You know why I can't choose between you and the hunt.'

'Just don't expect me to be here when you get back.' He shouted. 'As far as I'm concerned you've made your choice.' He hissed.

'But Nico, I love you.' I insisted.

'But you're not IN love with me.' He corrected. 'I remember what you said, thanks.'

'I wish I had more time, Nico. I really do.' I said. 'But, I've only got until tomorrow. I can't make such a huge decision in such a short amount of time.'

Nico remained silent, staring at the wall, his back to me.

'But, I've really enjoyed the last few days.' I mumbled. 'Maybe we can have more.'

'Maybe.' He snorted.

'Please Nico, don't let the week end like this.' I pleaded.

'I'd like you to leave now.' He said coldly.

'But...' I began.

'Now.' He ordered, turning to glare at me.

I could see the hurt in his eyes. First his sister is taken from him, and then his...well...what was I?

I smiled weakly, picked up my bag, and left the cabin.

As I shut the door behind me, I could hear loud noises coming from inside. I guessed Nico was throwing things at the wall, in his rage, probably starting with the Coke can.

I felt the urge to go back in, and comfort him. Tell him I would stay, that we would be together. But I knew I was unable to tell him these lies. As, I had already made my decision. As hard as it was, I knew I had to leave.

I could feel tears burning in my eyes as I leant against Nico's door. But, I didn't fight them. Instead I let the ruin the day before's eye makeup.

A few minutes later, I could hear voices. So, I quickly ran down the front steps and over to the Artemis cabin. Deciding I couldn't face the girls, I clambered through my open window at the back of the building.

Once inside, I wasted no time. I pulled my rucksack out from under the bed and began emptying the contents of my draws into it.

I left out the clothes I needed for the following day, and my , I stripped off the clothes I was wearing and climbed into the empty bath tub. I turned the tab on, and merelI turned the tab on, and merely sat there, until the water was deep enough.

I was silent, as I watched the water engulf my body, but as soon as the water stopped running, my tears began again.

I felt heartbroken. How could I leave Nico? He meant so much to me. But, why didn't he understand the impossible situation? I needed more time to decide. Surely he got it? But then, why had he yelled at me?

I let questions like these plague my mind for ages, and I sat there in the tub, until the water was completely cold.

Then, I reluctantly pulled myself out, and left the bathroom. I didn't want to look in a mirror, I knew how bad I was going to look, and I wasn't prepared for it. But, I knew I'd have to, I needed to wipe away the ruined makeup.

As soon as it was all gone, and the only visible problems were my red eyes, I pulled on my pyjamas.

I was aware that it was only eight in the morning, that breakfast was only just starting and that i'd already slept all night.

But, I didn't care. I just couldn't bear to see Nico, or any of the girls. I didn't want to be reminded of the impossible decision until Artemis arrived at 9 o'clock the following morning.

So, I grabbed my iPod, popped in my earphones and turned on my music. Then, I threw back the covers, clambered into bed, and spent the rest of the day, under my sheets, crying.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Sunday, time to leave

'I'm sorry.' He said, looking into my eyes.

'It's okay.' I whispered, pulling him into my arms.'

'It's not.' I heard him mumble into my hair.

'It really is.' I smile, pulling back a little, to peck Nico's lips. I felt him smile back against my lips, and tilt his head to deepen the kiss. I threw my arms around his neck, and I felt his snake around my waist. We continued this for a while, until I bit his lip softly. He parted his lips slightly, and soon our tongues began to battle for dominance.

I pulled away reluctantly, breathing heavily. But, Nico's lips moved to my ear, and nipped on it softly.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, and tilted my head back slightly. I felt Nico carry me over to the sofa, and we collapsed onto it. I recaptured his lips, and ran my hands through his hair. Soon we had to pull away for breath, but my lips moved to Nico's jawbone straight away.

I trailed my lips right up to his ear, occasionally nipping the skin softly. This resulted in an animal-like growl from the dark haired boy. Suddenly, I shivered involuntarily as I felt Nico's fingers begin to brush the skin of my lower back, pushing my shirt up higher as he pulled me closer to him.

My hands travelled to the front of Nico's shirt, grabbing two fistfuls of the soft black cotton.

'Take it off.' I hissed into his ear, my mind clouded with lust.

Chuckling, he pulled the shirt over his head, and threw it onto the floor.

'Better?' He asked, huskily his breath hot on my skin.

'Much.' I nodded, trailing my fingers along his abs.

Our lips met again, less forcefully and desperately this time though.

When we broke apart I rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat, and feel every breath he took.

We stayed like that for a long time, Nico stroking my hair whilst I hugged him tightly.

I could see the sun start to rise through the curtain-less window, and I felt nausea wash over me.

Reluctantly I untangled myself, and stood up.

Nico looked at me pleadingly.

'I'll miss you.' I smiled weakly.

'Then don't go.' He replied, pulling himself into a standing position.

'I've got too.' I said, shaking my head.

Nico stepped towards me, and I stared into his eyes. They were almost as dark as the night, I silently wondered if they were a dark brown or a jet black. I drank him in, his messy hair, his pale face, his shining eyes, those pale pink lips. I smirked at his shirtless torso, mentally noting what his abs looked like. I studied his arms, the defined muscles, the few freckles. I took one of his hands in my own and admired that too. The short square nails, how perfect my own hand looked when our fingers were intertwined.

But my thoughts were interrupted as Nico pulled my chin up so I could look into his eyes.

'This won't be the last time you'll see me.' He said, solemnly.

'I know.' I smiled slightly. 'But, I just don't know when I will be back again.'

'It can't be that long.' He reassured me. 'Maybe, a few months at the most.'

'Maybe.' I nodded, averting my gaze.

'What's the matter?' Nico asked, softly.

'Nothing.' I lied.

'Tell me.' He said. 'I want to know.'

'It's just...' I began. 'What if I'm gone for a year...maybe two?'

'So?' He asked. 'What's the problem?'

'Well, what if you get an admirer, or a new girlfriend, you could even me married when i see you next!' I burst out, feeling tears building up in my eyes.

I heard Nico chuckle lightly, and he pulled my chin up once again.

'I'm not going to be married when you see me next.' He reassured me.

'How do you know?' I asked, looking him in the eyes.

'I just do.' He said, looking down at the ground.

'Don't lie to me, Nico Di Angelo.' I scolded, squeezing his hand.

We were both silent for a few minutes, until Nico finally spoke. It was quiet and soft, a tone I didn't know he possessed.

'I like you, Thals.' He confessed. 'I really like you. In fact, I can't picture my future not having you in it.' He smiled. 'So, I'm willing to wait until you visit again; until you're ready.'

And then the tears began to fall.

I threw my arms around his neck, and sobbed into his shirtless chest.

'Thank you.' I sobbed. 'Thank you.'

Nico rubbed my back soothingly until I calmed down enough to pull away.

Then, I leant in one last time and kissed him softly. We stood, just looking at each other, for a while. Nico reached forward and wiped the tears away from under my eyes. Then, without another word, he released me and turned to leave the cabin. He didn't look back as he left through the open window.

Before I had time to dwell on what had just happened, I began to get ready to leave. I wiped away my smudged makeup, and grabbed the last few bits and bobs that were littered around the room.

I took one last look around the cabin, and felt guilt wash over me. Not half an hour ago I was kissing a half naked boy, in the cabin of a Goddess to whom I swore I would never fall in love. I grabbed my rucksack, and pulled the door open.

The girls were all grabbing their last minute belongings as well. I glanced up at the clock on the wall, it was 7.30, Lady Artemis would be arriving in half an hour.

I plastered a fake smile on my face, and called. 'Are you all ready? We'll begin walking up to the tree in five minutes.' I told them. 'First, we have to thank Chiron and Mr D for letting us stay.'

'Don't you have to say goodbye?' One girl asked.

'I've already said all my goodbyes.' I smiled weakly.

Little did I know that the goodbye would not last a very long time, at all. In fact, it lasted less than a week...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. A week later

It had been a long week. Everyday seemed to have dragged, and I was getting more restless. All I saw all day was prim and proper girls fussing about. They were so serious, and their lives were controlled by the orders I gave them. It quickly got boring. They felt more like my employees than my friends and co-hunters. Maybe there was no difference. But, either way I felt alone. None of the girls liked me, very much. Probably because they thought I was controlling and boring. There were a few who made some effort to be nice to me, and include me, but most of them were content for me to get on with my own thing.

But, just a week after I had left, I got a little shock.

It was about midnight. I had spent the day teaching some of the newer girls how to put up and pull down a tent quickly, in case of an emergency. It had been really challenging. They just weren't getting it. I gave them five quick and easy steps to follow, but they kept muddling up the order. Eventually, by nightfall, they could all do it within a few minutes. So, after finally eating my food, and taking bathing in a nearby stream, I entered my tent.

I wasn't tired, believe it or not. I was bored. I was going to Iris Message Annabeth, but I couldn't find any drachma. So, I dug out my iPod instead, and blasted out some Greenday. I turned the volume up, and blocked out the sounds from outside. Through the thin material of the tent, I saw the last few candles be flicked out. Then, I was alone in the darkness.

About ten minutes later, the flap to my tent, started being unzipped. I quickly yanked out my earplugs, and reached for my bow. I poised the arrow, and held my breath. I could hear the shallow breathing of the stranger, and I watched as their head appeared in the entrance.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I realised it was Nico. He smirked at me, as he clambered in. Obviously amused at seeing me in my pyjamas pointing a bow and arrow at him. As soon as he had zipped up the tent, I pounced on him. Pinning him too me, as I attacked his mouth viciously. Our arms wrapped around each other tightly, and I ran my fingers through his hair. We tilted out heads, deepening the kiss, our tongues fighting for dominance. Soon we had to break away for breath though, but we kept our foreheads resting against each other.

'What are you doing here?' I breathed.

'Visiting.' He smirked, his dark eyes boring into my electric blue ones.

'Really?' I nodded. 'It's only been a week, since I last saw you.'

'Exactly.' He responded, raking his teeth over my earlobe. 'Far too long.'

With that, he pulled me back into the kiss, his hands running up my sides. Once again, he pulled away and began travelling down my neck. He stopped as he got to my shoulder though, and withdrew to look into my eyes.

I knew he had seen my scars, and I looked away embarrassed. Those scars were ugly reminders of my past, and I didn't want him to see them. But, my pyjama vest top revealed the marks that covered my arms and chest. There were more, of course. But I would never show Nico. Not after seeing how he reacted to the ones I already had. Those weren't even the worst ones.

But, I felt Nico's hand on my chin, and he forced me to look into his eyes again.

'What are those?' He asked softly.

'Scars.' I whispered, knowing there would be fear showing in my eyes.

'But, why do you not want me to look at them?' He asks.

I remain quiet, but he perseveres.

'Thals...'

'Because they're ugly.' I murmur. I know he's heared me, because his eyes soften at my words.

'They're not ugly.' He says, pulling me into his chest.

We stay like that for a few minutes, neither of us speaking.

Until finally, Nico breaks the silence.

'How did you get them?' He inquires.

'The past.' I reply. 'Getting to camp half blood, battles with the hunters, quests...my mother.'

Nico remains silent.

'I hate them. They remind me so much of my horrible past.'

'I know how you feel.' Nico whispers.

With that, he pulls away from me, and removes his shirt. Scars are scattered all over his toned torso. I hadn't noticed last time. But, my mind had been a little preoccupied.

He smiles softly at me, and extends his hand.

I take it, grateful for the security I immediately feel.

Nico pulls my hand towards him, and places it on his chest, over one of the larger scars. My fingers trail along the pink line.

He tells me how he got each scar, as I trace them. I lose track, as there are so many. Finally, I have traced them all, learning each one's back story.

And then we begin on my scars. Nico trails is lips over every single one. Kissing his way down my arms, over my shoulders, and to the base of my neck. I shiver involuntarily as he does this. The scars are sensitive to touch.

Eventually, hours later, we have finished exploring the marks of each others past. We then fall asleep, Nico holding me to him, and me clutching at him skin in my sleep. I slept like a log that night. Better than I'd slept in that tent, since I had been issued it.

I felt safe, warm and content. I was glad Nico had showed me his scars too. I felt that we had shared something special, and that we were the same in a way.

I'd fallen asleep wondering if anyone had heard us talking. But, when I awoke in the morning, Nico was gone. I didn't know how long he had been gone for, or if he would be back.


	10. For Hades' sake

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated this story, guys! But, I was having a bit of a problem deciding where to go next. Anyway, enjoy!**

A few days later Nico returned again. Except this time it wasn't in the evening.

It was about two o'clock on a Thursday afternoon, when he appeared. I had gone into the woods to gather firewood, and didn't notice him shadow travel into the nearby cluster of trees. But, I felt his cold hands touch my skin, where my shirt had ridden up, when he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

'Hey.' He whispered in my ear, causing my arms to break out in goose bumps.

'Hello stranger.' I smirked, turning to face him.

'Getting away from the girls, are we?' He asks, raising his eyebrows.

'Getting firewood actually.' I replied.

'Mmm, I see that.' He nodded, glancing at the pile of branches at my feet.

'Good.' I nodded, untangling myself from his arms. 'So you'll understand why I must get back to the girls.'

'Oh, I understand.' He smirked. 'But, I don't care.'

With that, he pulled me in for a kiss. It was passionate, and I ended up throwing my arms around his neck. W e stayed like that for ages. Our tongues battling for dominance, and his hands slowly tracing circles on my back.

Finally, we had to pull apart. Our foreheads were touching, and both our breathing was heavy.

'You've got to go.' I said, reluctantly. 'One of the girls may see you.'

'So?' He smirked.

'Nico, I'll get kicked out of the hunters!'

'Fair point.' He nodded.

'It's not that I don't want to see you.' I said. 'But, I can't be this risky. Artemis is only a few hundred yards away!'

'Exactly.' Nico chuckled. 'She's still a few hundred yards away.'

With that he moved his lips to my neck, and began peppering it with open mouthed kisses.

'Nico, I'm serious.' I protested, wriggling out of his grasp.

He smirked at me, leaning back against a tree.

'I'm going back to camp now.' I announced, gathering the wood and turning away from him.

But, Nico appeared in front of me immediately. Appearing from no-where. It was obvious he had shadow travelled.

'Are you?' He asked, raising his eyebrows, and effectively stopping me.

'Yes.' I nodded. 'Yes, I am.' With that, I shocked him. It was only a small shock, but it was enough to make him jump back in surprise.

'Not funny.' He scowled.

'It was.' I disagreed, laughing.

'I'll see you soon Nico.' I smirked, walking around him.

Yet again he appeared in front of me, emerging from the shadows.

'Leaving?' He asked cockily.

'Yep.' So, I dropped the wood at our feet, and moved my hands to zap him.

But, he was too fast. He disappeared and re-appeared in the shade of a nearby tree. So, I zapped him again. He shadow travelled again, and I tried to zap him again. But, he was too fast.

Again he appeared, cackling at me.

'Missed?' He taunted.

'Watch it, Di Angelo!' I retorted. 'I'm not done yet.'

With that I sent more bolts of electricity towards him. We continued like that for a while. Him shadow travelling back and forth, whilst I tried to zap him.

Soon though, I was feeling tired. Using my powers was tiring. And, I guessed that Nico felt the same.

'Do you surrender? He asked, appearing behind me again.

'No.' I grinned. 'It's half time.'

'Oh is it?' He asked.

'Mmmhmm.'

'Does that mean we can continue what we were doing?'

'Maybe.' I smirked.

With that, I pulled him in for another kiss. He tilted his head, and we deepened the kiss. Our tongues were fighting for dominance, and I bit his bottom lip lightly. My arms were thrown around his neck, and his were tightly holding my waist. There was no space between us, as we were as close as possible.

We pulled away a few times for air, but we resumed the kissing once our breathing was normal again.

'Well that was...' I breathed.

'Intense?' Nico provided.

'Yeah, intense.' I grinned.

'That certainly was intense.' Came a cold voice from behind us.

I turned around and saw one of the girls leaning against a tree.

'Laura?' I asked, squinting into the darkness, my heart rate quickening.

'Yes.' She replied. 'I came to look for you Thalia, you've been gone hours. We thought perhaps you were in trouble. But, now I see you...got distracted.' She finished, smirking.

'I suppose I should say 'It's not what it looks like!' I said. 'But it is. It's exactly what it looks like.'

'Meeting a boy in the woods for stolen kisses, and timid touches, aye Thalia?' She taunted. 'Not very honourable for a lieutenant, is it?'

'I'm not proud of it.' I replied, looking her in the eyes. 'But, I know that I need Nico. And if this is the only way I can see him then fine.'

'Oh a tragic romance.' Laura cackled. 'How heart touching.'

'Just tell me what you're going to do.' I demanded. 'Tell Artemis? Tell the girls? Have some fun first?'

'I haven't decided yet.' She grinned, it was obviously pleasing her that she could decide my future. 'Anyway, i'm going to get back to camp now.' Laura announced. 'I suggest you say goodbye, and head back up soon.'

With that, she began weaving her way through the trees.

'Oh and Thalia!' She bellowed. 'Don't forget the firewood!'

Once she had left, I collapsed against a tree. And groaned in frustration.

'Oh my gods!' I almost screamed. 'I can't believe she caught us.'

'I'm so sorry Thal's.' Nico whispered, looking down at me, speaking for the first time since Laura appeared.

'Don't be.' I said, shaking my head.

I pushed myself off the tree, and held Nico's face between my hands.

'It's not your fault.' I half smiled, with tears pooling in my eyes. 'It's mine.'

With that, I leant in and pecked his lips. Then, without another word, I turned on my heel and walked away.

I grabbed the firewood and said, without turning around. 'I'll sort this out Nico. Trust me.'

**Also, please check out my new GWEN/DAKOTA one-shot!**


	11. A bad day

**SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE GUYS. BUT, IM IN THE FINAL YEAR OF SCHOOL NOW AND I'VE GOT SO MUCH SCHOOLWORK TO DO, THAT UPDATING IS HARD. BUT, NEVERMIND, ONWARDS WE GO!**

**Thalia's POV:**

That night, I barely slept. But, I both expected and deserved that. All I could think about was what Laura had seen. I felt guilty, and had been physically sick several times. I think I may have gotten about three hours sleep at the most. My eyes were red from the tears, and my nose had run dry. But, I knew it was my own fault.

All night I had tossed and turned, trying to work out whether to confess to Lady Artemis, or not. Eventually, I settled on telling her. I promised myself that as soon as I had the chance I would tell the goddess everything, and beg for her forgiveness. But, I hadn't even thought about Nico. I wasn't even sure if I was ready to commit fully to him. But, I wasn't sure I was ready to leave him completely.

Unfortunately my plans, or lack thereof, were changed as soon as I got up.

As soon as the sun was up, I shot out of my sleeping bag and began getting ready. It didn't take long. But, I made sure to put a baseball cap on. I hoped the peak would keep my eyes hidden enough to avoid anyone noticing my red rimmed eyes.

I joined the small group of girls sitting around the campfire. One of the new recruits passed me a bowl of oatmeal, but I felt too sick to even think about eating. So I just stirred it until it was cold, watching all the girls join us.

Lady Artemis appeared soon after, and sat down on one of the logs surrounding the dwindling fire.

'Good morning ladies.' She nodded, glancing around the group.

We all greeted her politely and with respect, but I was sure I was the only one whose stomach was churning like a washing machine.

'I have some news.' She said. 'I am required at Mount Olympus today. I will be back sometime between this evening and tomorrow evening.'

She paused, turning to gauge our reactions.

'You will not be required to travel to Camp Half- Blood, as my stay will be brief. But, I will leave lieutenant Thalia in charge. You will continue your daily routines as usual. And, I will see you soon. Understood?'

There was a chorus of 'yes', 'of course' and a series of nods.

With that, the goddess stood up, and nodded 'Goodbye.'

We all covered our eyes, as the goddess changed into her true form and disappeared.

Not two minutes after Lady Artemis had left, did Laura stand up and brush herself off.

'Well, I'll see you later, Thals.' She smirked. 'I'll be off.'

'Where are you going?' One of the girls asked, raising her eyebrow.

'Shopping.' Laura grinned. 'I need some new heels. Maybe I'll even meet a boy. Who knows?'

'But you can't!' Another hunter protested. 'It's against our oath! And, Lady Artemis said we have to stay and go about our normal routine!'

'It'll be fine.' Laura smirked. 'Thalia will give us special permission, wont you?' She asked, turning to me.

I glared at the girl, disgusted at her blackmailing.

'No.' I said, shaking my head. 'You have to stay.'

'Do I?' She asked, more of a statement than a question.

'Actually, no you don't. Off you go.' I sighed, waving her away. 'I don't care.'

'Great. I'll be in New York city, if you need me!' She laughed. 'Try not to need me!'

With that, she and her friends left, giggling ridiculously.

Several of the girls had stayed, and I thanked the Gods for that. Artemis would be so angry if half of the hunters had gone AWOL. But, she would be even angrier when she found out about Nico.

Soon, the hunters that had been sitting around the fire, left for their daily activities. This meant that they all disappeared into the forest, to practice their archery skills on some poor unsuspecting leaves, or branches, or sometimes even squirrels.

And, I was left alone sitting on the same log, with my hat pulled low over my eyes.

Until, for the third time that week Nico appeared once again.

I heard a twig snap behind me, and immediately whipped my head around. The Son of Hades was standing a few metres away from me, his face grim.

'What are you doing here?' I asked, my voice soft.

'Checking on you.' He replied, shrugging. 'I wasn't sure what had happened.'

'Not much.' I replied honestly. 'Only Laura knows. But, she started the blackmail just now. She's blown off her duties today, to go shopping.'

'Whilst the cats away the mice play.' Nico mused.

'Yeah.' I nodded. 'By the way, how did you know Artemis wouldn't be here?'

'Dionysus went to the meeting too.' He shrugged.

I could feel the tension between us. The question he'd asked me so many times was about to rear its ugly head again. And, I wasn't sure I was ready for it.

'So...' Nico began.

'Don't say it.' I deadpanned. 'Just don't. I still haven't decided Nico. Can we just leave it there?'

'No.' He said forcefully. 'I'm fed up of waiting Thalia. I can't just wait around my whole life just in case you choose me. What if you never do? What if I have to live my whole life waiting? Until I die, and you're just left here still fifteen?'

'That won't happen, Nico.' I protested. 'I just need to decide, that's all.'

'Well you can't have both. It's me, or the hunt.' He said, the ultimatum sending chills up my spine.

'Nico, I don't know!' I almost shouted, tears beginning in my eyes.

'Well then I guess I'll have to decide for you, won't I?' Nico hissed, running his hands through his hair as he paced back and forth.

'What do you mean?' I asked, shakily. I already had a feeling of what was too come.

'Stay Thals. I'm breaking up with you. Or, ending whatever this 'thing' between us was. Whatever I was to you, im not anymore. Everything you were to me, will end. I can't live with the not knowing.'

'Nico, please!' I sobbed. 'Don't do this!'

'Maybe I'll see you in camp, now and again. Who knows?'

I rushed forwards, and tried to grab his hand.

But, he muttered 'Goodbye.' And then disappeared into the shadows.

And, then I collapsed on the floor of the clearing, and cried.


	12. Decision time

**Hey guys. Sorry for the lack of updates, but I promise to make a bit more effort! I want to finish this story by the end of the year. Anyway, enough rambling. On with the Thalico!**

Thalia's POV:

Artemis returned the next morning, as her visit had been cut short. I didn't ask why, and neither did the other girls. So, I assumed the issue had been cleared up fairly quickly. Which was unusual, given that the Gods had a reputation for arguing. Anyway, she was back before expected, which meant that Laura and her friends had not returned, which Lady Artemis immediately noticed.

'Where are Laura, Nina and Imogen?' she questioned, glancing around the group that had gathered for breakfast. It was compulsory to be at breakfast. That was when we were given tasks and chores for the day. Sort of like registration time in school, or having a debriefing in work.

'Lady Artemis, might I speak with you for a moment?' I asked, already feeling my stomach churning. But, it was time to come clean. About Nico, about Laura, about breaking my oath…about everything.

The goddess raised her eyebrows, as I stood up, but she nodded and led the way over to her private tent.

'Have a seat, Thalia.' She instructed expressionlessly.

I obeyed, and positioned myself on a small footstool, whilst Lady Artemis sat opposite me on a similar sort of chair.

'Well, Thalia.' She began. 'I believe you have some explaining to do. Referring of course, to my three missing huntresses.'

'Of course.' I nodded. 'Though, it's a long story.'

'I have time.' She smiled. 'I am immortal after all…as are you.'

'That's the trouble, My Lady. It seems I will not be immortal for much longer.' I managed. 'I'm sorry to say, I'm going to have to leave the hunt.'

The goddess said nothing, merely meeting my eyes. I desperately wanted to look away, but couldn't. I needed to be truthful and accept the consequences, no matter how hard they would be.

'I have broken my oath. I have been involved with a boy, during my time in the hunt.' I explained.

I marvelled at how formal I sounded. But, then again I was speaking to a goddess.

''Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades. He and I had a relationship during my week at Camp Half Blood.' I paused, but still Lady Artemis said nothing.

'We continued it, when I left camp. And, Laura caught us together. She wanted to blackmail me into letting her go to New York. I told her she was forbidden. I knew she would tell you, but I was going to come clean regardless. I wanted to tell you yesterday. But, you were leaving.' I said, forcing the words out.

'Anyway, I told her that she could leave if she wanted, and she did. I accept that I should have forced her to stay. And, I'm sorry.'

The goddess was still silent, her eyes still boring into mine.

'And, I'm sorry that I betrayed your trust. And, I'll miss the hunt. But, I love him.' I stopped, remembering our fight. 'He dumped me. But, I can't watch him grow old, whilst I stay fifteen forever. Not without trying to fix it. I want to grow old with him. I'm so sorry Lady Artemis, but he gave me the choice, and I have to choose him.' I finished.

'Thalia, you've been a great lieutenant. I'm not angry that you fell in love. I'm not angry that you're leaving. I'm not angry that you let Laura go to New York. But, I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me sooner. You gave into temptation despite your oath. You betrayed my trust.' She paused.

'But it was brave of you, in a way. You came clean in the end. And, you've made a decision. You should be proud of yourself. Because, I am proud of you. You've had a difficult life, Thalia. You deserve happiness. And, if that's what this boy can offer you, then you should be with him.'

I felt tears welling in my eyes. But, I wasn't sure which one of the thousand possible reasons were causing them.

'Don't worry. I will deal with the girls. They shall be leaving the hunt too. Blackmailing, disobeying orders and disappearing are not part of being a hunter.' She mused. 'You may leave now.'

'Thank you, Lady Artemis.' I smiled.

'No, thank you Thalia.' She nodded.

With that, I stood and bowed, and then left the tent. But, just as I reached the tent flap, Lady Artemis spoke.

'Thalia!' She called me back.

I stuck my head back through the opening.

'I don't know why I am telling you this.' She muttered. 'But you need to get to Camp Half Blood quickly, if you want to salvage your relationship with Nico. Because, soon, it might be too late'

Before I had a chance to ask what she meant, the goddess disappeared with a 'pop'.

I let the information sink in, and within seconds I was racing to my tent, to pack.

It didn't take long for me to get everything stuffed into my backpack, and to change out of my hunter's uniform.

I said brief goodbyes to the other girls, and tried as best I could to explain my departure, without thinking about Lady Artemis' words. I then returned my things to Lady Artemis' tent, though he was still absent, and silently thanked her for my time in the hunt.

Then, feeling slightly drained at my sudden lack of immortality, I began running through the forest. I wasn't sure how long it would take me to get back, but I prayed I would be fast enough to get there before it was too late.

My mind was plagued with the same question, all day. What had Lady Artemis meant, by 'before it's too late'? Was he in danger? Was I in danger? Had he found someone new? The thought of him with another girl, brought a horrible knot to my stomach. But, I pushed the negative thoughts out of my mind, and carried on running.

I had to get there in time, I just had to. He had to know that I'd chosen him. He had to know that I loved him.


	13. Chapter 13

It was getting dark when I finally reached my old tree, at the top of Half Blood hill. But I could see twinkling lights in the valley below. The pavilion, the Big House, the forges and the cabins were mapped out below me by the soft glows streaming through the windows. It was still not pitch black though, maybe dusk. And I could see a few campers wandering about.

I glanced nervously at Festus, but he seemed to be still sleeping. Obviously he didn't see me as a threat. And, with one last look at the tree I used to be, I started to run down the hill, my heart already pounding in my chest.

I decided that I needed to see Nico before I did anything else, and headed straight to the cabins, before even informing Chiron that I was back.

I passed a few younger campers on the way, who gave me confused looks. Obviously they didn't recognise me. But I was far too busy to be wasting my time with introductions. Though, some of the older campers seemed to remember me, but rather than greet me, they just stared and mumbled things like '…used to be a tree…', '…why's she back…' and '…wasn't she a huntress?'

I chose to ignore them. I knew people would be wondering why I was back. But, I wasn't quite ready to confess my love to the world yet. Besides, Nico deserved to know before anyone else.

Finally, I could see the Hades cabin. Of course, the curtains were shut, and no light could be seen coming from the cabin. This was to be expected, Nico was a Son of the God of Death, after all. In fact, I'd be worried if his cabin wasn't in darkness.

I hammered on the door desperately. And then waited, and waited, and waited. But, no-one came to the door. I banged on all of the windows on the building, I shouted 'Nico, it's me. Thalia. Please let me talk to you.' And then, I collapsed on the cabin steps in despair. I didn't blame him for not answering the door. He had a million and one reasons to hate me.

But, not five minutes later. I heard footsteps approaching me, and my head snapped up instantly. I had been praying that it was Nico. But, much to my disappointment, it wasn't.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth's biggest competition when she was younger, was standing about a metre away from the steps.

'Thalia?' She asked. 'What are you doing here?'

'Looking for Nico.' I confessed. 'But he's not answering the door. I don't blame him though. He's got every reason to be angry with me.'

'Angry with you?' Rachel questioned. 'He's not angry with you.'

She silently walked towards me, and sat down next to me.

'He should be.' I replied. 'I was horrible to him. And now he hates me.' I muttered, glancing back at the cabin sadly.

'Oh Thalia, he's not here.' Rachel sighed. 'I promised not to tell anyone. He said I had to lie if anyone asked, especially Chiron. I guess he didn't expect you to come looking for him.'

'Rachel, what are you talking about?' I asked, bemused. 'Where is he?'

'He's…in the Underworld.'

'Oh my gods. You don't mean he's…dead, do you?' I choked out.

'Oh Hades no!' Rachel corrected. 'He's gone to stay with his dad.'

'What? Why?' I asked.

'He was pretty heartbroken about what happened between you. He wanted to be able to escape everyone. So he went to the only place he felt he could get that.'

'Oh, Nico.' I breathed, tears brimming in my eyes.

'Anyway, Thalia. What brings you back?' She asked. 'Are the Hunters visiting?'

'No, I quit the hunters. I'm back to see Nico.' I paused. 'I'm here to tell him I choose him, and to tell him that I love him.'

Rachel stared expressionlessly at me.

'Do you think I'm too late?' I asked her, dreading the answer.

'No. I don't think it's ever too late, for love.' Rachel replied. 'But, I think that it's going to be difficult to win him back. Firstly, getting in to the Underworld, and getting permission to go, from Chiron. Then convincing Nico you were wrong, and that you do love him. And lastly, probably the hardest part, getting back out of the Underworld.' She paused. 'You can ask Chiron for a quest first thing tomorrow. I'm sure he'll let you go after a few weeks of preparation.'

'No. I can't wait a few weeks. I can't wait a few days.' I replied, standing up. 'I can't even wait until the morning. I'm going now. Permission or no permission.'

'But, you could die.' Rachel protested.

'At least if I do, I'll be in the same place as Nico.' I told her. 'I'd have the rest of eternity to try and get him back.'

'Thalia, it's too risky to go alone.'

'I don't care.' I answered. 'It's a risk I have to take.'

And with that, I rose from the steps, and grabbed my backpack from the ground. Then, I began walking back towards Half Blood Hill. After walking a few steps I turned back and faced Rachel.

'Thanks.' I smiled.

'It's okay, I guess.' She shrugged. 'I still don't think…'

I interrupted her with 'You're not going to convince me not to go, so you may as well stop trying.'

She smiled softly at me, and said 'I know.'

'Could you do me one more favour?' I asked her.

'Anything.' She nodded.

'Don't tell anyone I've been here. I'm not asking you to lie. Just so no-one finds out and tries to stop me.'

'Of course.' She smiled. 'I haven't seen anyone.'

'Well, goodbye Rachel.' I waved, heading back the way I'd come.

'Bye.' I heard her reply, but my back was turned towards her.

And so, I ran back up the hill, hiding in the shadows, trying to recall how Percy and Annabeth had gotten to the Underworld a few years ago. It was going to be tough.


End file.
